


Poison Love

by EdoLevy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoLevy/pseuds/EdoLevy
Summary: Cobra comes home from a long job only to receive a surprise from his girlfriend and destined mate. Don't own FT or it's Characters. One-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone it's Edo_Levy again. Sorry if you were waiting on another story to update but this stupid prompt won't leave my head. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and leave any reviews.

Trudging into the apartment Cobra couldn´t help but sigh with relief that he was home. After a couple of months on the road doing a high-class mission for the council along with the ex-Crime Sorciere mages, the prospect of a hot shower and cuddle session sounded nirvanic. Stepping into the main room of the shared apartment he shucked off his coat, which desperately needed to be replaced it was so damaged and proceeded into the kitchen with the intent of getting himself a glass of bleach.

Having made himself a glass, in is ‘special’ cup nonetheless, Cobra leaned against the counter sipping at it, only to realize his girlfriend, and mate, hadn’t yet greeted him. Cocking his head he focused his hearing to listen to her thoughts, only to find she was….panicking? Thinking of no reason as to why she would need to panic at him coming home he drained his glass and proceeded to their bedroom.

Although they shared the bed, it’s primary use was for cuddling, which considering all circumstances was understandable. Opening the door he froze at the sight before him. The stunning curvaceous blonde Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail stood before him. Not all that shocking as they had been dating for nearly a year. However, the shocking aspect was her current garb.

Turning to him in surprise, and embarrassment noted Cobra, Lucy merely said “Surprise Erik.” Her blush covered her face and went so far as to the top of her ample cleavage. Which was presently far more visible than normal due to her…..clothing…..or lack thereof.

Standing in the middle of their shared bedroom the luscious blonde wore a sheer babydoll teddy, colored purple and white, with a matching pair of panties and stockings. Her hair was lightly touselled, giving her a ‘well-loved’ or ‘just fucked’ look, which paired with her clothes had Cobra straining in his pants.

“W-whats this about baby? And I am so happy I can read your thoughts otherwise I might think this was for someone else.”

Giving him a slight glare at the last comment Lucy explained. “This is me seducing you Erik. I…. well I want to officially become your mate. And I-I refuse to take no for an answer.” Standing resolute in her decision the Celestial beauty looked at Cobra with determination in her gaze.

“Baby, you know we can’t do that. Hell I can’t even fucking kiss you because of my shitty magic. You know I’d love nothing more than to ravage you, especially since you play the seductress rather well, but I refuse to put you at risk. I love you to much to lose you because I couldn’t keep it in my pants.” Scrubbing a hand over his face Cobra looked at the woman before him, whose gaze only seemed to get more determined and confident with every word he spoke.

“I understand that, I really do, but uhm… after we mate we don’t need to worry about poison hurting me ever again. So, I’d like to take this risk.”

“I refuse.” He stated plainly

“What! No! You are not doing this to me god damnit Erik! I know you are scared, because every single fluid your body had is poisonous in some form or another. But do you really think I wouldn't do something to counteract that. I know how mating works. I know you need to pump your magic, poison, into me during sex to leave the mating mark. Okay! I’m not stupid.”

Staring at the enraged woman before him Cobra’s mind stuttered to come up with a response to her sudden and unexpected outlash. “How….how did you work to counteract it. I can’t…… I can’t hurt you baby. Losing you would kill me, especially over me just trying to have sex with you.”

“Well…. Uhmm while you were gone I spoke with Mira about our issue.” Lucy began timidly knowing that her mate would not take kindly to their personal life being spoken of. Especially with one such as Mira.

“The Demon?! Oh fuck me running with a spiked rusty dildo! Why in Zeref’s name would you talk to the craziest woman to have ever existed about our non-existent sex life?” Growing frustrated Cobra raked his hands through his hair, imagining the snide comments he was sure to hear from MidNight about what Mira and Lucy spoke about.

“Can you shut up for a few minutes and let me explain. For Mavis’s sake Co you act like I summoned one of Zerefs demons.”

“In all fairness she probably is one of Zeref’s demons, or at least has a few in her head. But yeah, go ahead, explain why in the unholy hell you told her about this.”

Taking a deep breath Lucy dragged Cobra to their shared bed and sat him down next to her so that she could explain, in full detail her reasoning.

“Okay, so when you left I asked Mira about if any of her Demons were able to withstand poison. And after explaining the whole ‘I can’t even kiss the love of my life without risking being fataly poisoned’ thing she got an idea. So basically, while you were gone Mira, Kinana , who by the way I can now see why you consider her your sister, and Wendy helped me out with my plan. I figured that if I could build up a sort of immunity to really fatal poisons then we could go through with the mating ceremony. After which I would automatically be immune to all poisons, and gain some of your magic abilities. So basically, so long as you don’t wait three hours to officially mate me I’ll be fine. And the worse that will happen is I’ll be sick for a day or two if it doesn’t work. I kinda have Wendy on standby in case something goes wrong. So yeah…. Surprise Erik. Happy Anniversary!”

A troubled look crossed the blondes face at his lack of response What if he didn’t want to mate with me? Am I not sexy enough? Maybe he thinks I’ll be bad at sex, I am a virgin. Fuck did I do this for nothing. Was it too much?

Hearing her thoughts broke Cobra from his frozen state. “Baby, trust me you are the sexiest woman to walk this earth. And I have been wanting to have sex with you since I laid eyes on you. Besides don’t worry too much about the virgin thing. I technically am still one what with the ‘might kill anybody I have sex with just through my saliva not to mention my semen being fatal poison.’ Thing. I just…. Are you sure this is what you want? We can’t go back after this.”

“Obviously I’m sure Erik, why else would I have been chugging different types of poisons just to have sex with you. Jeez, and I thought Natsu was stupid.” A goofy smile spread over her face, her comment alone making the tension ease away.

Her words having finally registered in his head his single eye lit up with excitement and joy before he tackled her into the bed. “I have never been so happy to be called stupid by anyone before Lucy.”

Giggling at his silly antics the blonde leaned up to kiss him. Threading her fingers through his maroon locks she looked at him with a gaze consumed by lust. “Make love to me Erik, make me yours.”

“Gladly my Queen.” Pressing her against the mattress Cobra proceeded to kiss her senseless.

“I would hope so, my Dragon.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Leaning up on his forearm Cobra gazed down at the angelic woman resting in his arms. To know that she would go so far for him, to risk her own life just to tie it to his for all of eternity. His mind still struggled to understand the concept.

Stretching over her slumbering body Cobra grabbed the Lacrima to call Wendy. Without so much as a ‘hello’ Cobra launched into his speech when she answered. “Hey there kid, everything is good. Lucy’s doing okay, and she’s finally got my mark. So head on to bed.”

“Okay Cobra-nii-san. Happy to hear it. Goodnight. I’ll explain that you are tired from your mission to the guild tomorrow, so just enjoy it.”

“Thanks kid. I owe you a lot right now. Night.” Hanging up the call Cobra looked back at his newly marked mate. His relationship was the longest of all the Dragon Slayers when it came to waiting to mark the other. However the wait was ever so very worth it. And now, since Lucy could now handle being intimate with him, Cobra intended to use his day off to get started on those babies Mira was always raving about.

Mavis how he loved this woman.


End file.
